Titleless
by HikariChang
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura knew each other for along time But..Tomoyo Went to Hong Kong and Sakura Stay in Japan.but Tomoyo Met someone and So did Sakura...Both Sakura and Tomoyo are Married but to whom? GONNA REVISE!
1. The Marriage

Wrong Love **How Can I Understand Love?**

** _ Chapter One:The Marriage_**

~^~^~^~^~   
Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Kongbongwa (Depend when you are reading this little fanfiction).First of All! Could Everyone pray for the people who died in USA?Please?* On Her Knees* Please?Is it enough or no?If it's Not Then I'll Give you an Chapter of a fanfiction and After that will you????* Looking For Her Disk....* Now Where is that Stupid Disk?Aww.......Well Heres Why I started to Make another Story Because I Can't Find My Disk....AND heres the plot,It's a Bit weird ok...NeverMind the whole thing is weird,Sakura&Tomoyo knew each other.Tomoyo went to China forever maybe.Over in China Syaoran met** Only **Tomoyo-Chan and he began to fell in love with her.When Tomoyo-Chan left on that same day,A Handsome boy named Eriol came to live in Japan.He saw Sakura,when he was entering the classroom and fell in with her.17 years has passed now there 27 years old all of them( No One has Magic in this story).Now you are probably wondering why is this a S&S and T&E fanfic?hmmmm?Am I right?O Well I'll tell you..........................................................................................In the next Chapter...hehehe!Or.........In the next 3 Chapters............... 

R&R!Plz? 

I Don't Own CardCaptorSakura or CardCaptors and I'll never will,Happy? 

Ok So Let's Begin(If someone is reading this....?)   
(**Warning**:First Three Chapter are S&E (Sakura&Eriol) and T&S (Tomoyo&Syaoran) is That ok? With Everyone?Guess not And Please don't Throw Tomaoto or anything at Me or Else I won't Finish this Story!) 

O Yeah Did I also Meantion This Story is for My Dear Friend **~*Angel Of Light*~ **It's Her Birthday and I'm 2 lazy(Gomen Nasai[So Sorry]) to buy her a Present for her So I'm Going to give Her My Fanfic!Enjoy **~*Angel Of Light*~ **(Please Check Out Her Fanfic and please R&R Her fanfic as Well as Mine please?????) 

Key Translation:   
{}=Chinese   
[]=Japanese   
()=Wo Da{My} Notes!ehhehe   
~^~^~^~^~ 

"I Do",the young pretty lady answered with a Wonderful Smile on her Face. 

"...........You Made Kissed The Bride" The Priest answer happily. 

The woman and The Man Kissed Softly.After that People were standing up and clapping their Hand Happily. 

"That Brat Better Take Care of My Sister!" Someone Whispered and Mutter. 

The Young Woman who had nice honey brown Hair that was up to her Shoulder a bit that was now Tied up in like a Princess Hair.Her Light Innocent Green Eyes.Her Beautiful White Dress she was Wearing now.And She Growen alittle taller than Grade 4th.She was Walking out of the Church holding a Mans Soft Gentle Hand(Ehhhh.....You Know who's the Guy don't you...It's Not Syaoran and I Told you in the Beginnning who it was in the way top) and on the other hand she was holding was a bunch of Flowers in her Hand.She Had Thrown the Flowers and one of her Friends caught.The Woman Giggle because her Friend was Blushing Furiously. 

The Young Handsome Man look at his Brand New Beautiful Wife;Sakura Kinomoto,Who is No Longer Name Sakura Kinomoto anymore Because her name is Now Sakura Hiiragizawa. 

The Man Had Dark Blue Soft Hair,He Had Dark Blue Eyes;Sometimes you can see 'Evil Plans' in his eyes.He was Wearing a Black Tux which Look Really Nice on Him.He Open The Car Door to his New Wife.She Went in And Sat Very Comfrontable.Then He Went in and Started to Drive. 

"Eriol....Hiiragizawa" The Wife Whipered. 

"Yeah Sakura...............Hiiragizawa" He Answer with a Smile on his face. 

"Are we going to our House now Eriol?" Sakura asked as she lean back on the car seat and closed her eyes. 

"Not Really...a House..."Eriol Answered 

Sakura Gave a Long Sigh..."Don't Tell Me You Brought us a Mansion...." 

"Uhhh...............Yeah....I did Sakura..........."Eriol Began to Frown Because the tone of Sakura's Voice. 

"O Goodie!!,So you Mean That I can invitie My Friends into Are Swimming Pool?"Sakura Asked Happily While Clapping Her Hands Together. 

"Sou[Ok]......................Anything you Want Darling." Eriol Said With a Smile as they just about 2 mintues to arrived at her house. 

(*Looks in the Computer Drawer*HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ME FOUND MY DISK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....Whoops.....People Are Looking..........Sorry Me went Crazy.......................I JUST FOUND MY DISK!!!!!!!!!!!!Should I Coutinue this????Ummm..YEAH I WILL FINISH This Chapter up SINCE I'm IN A GOOD,HAPPY&HYPER MOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SO LET'S COUTINUE THE STORY!!!!!) 

~~~***~~~China in The Li-Clan Masion~~~***~~ 

A girl that had purple-black hair laied on her bed still sleeping peacefully. 

Some Opened the Door,and went to her bed.The Person started to whisper something in to the purple-black hair woman ear."Tomoyo....Wake up..........." The Person said as the person started to rub her back gently.She started to Groan. 

"Awww...........Well.....The Only thing to do is....."The Person said as he was walking to the curtains and Opened it.This Time the Woman Groan even More and pull her sheets to cover her head.The Person started to frown,"That Usually Works........Guess Go to Plan 'B'" He Said as he was going on the bed.He started and tried to Tickle Her.She open one eyes and began saying, 

"You And I Both Know That I'm Not Ticklish as you,XiaoLang" She said well getting up 

"I Know But I wanna Try..."He Complained 

"Well Now are you Happy That I'm Up Now?"She Asked 

"Yeah Now I Am!I Have to wake early for this Meeting for this Li-clan" XiaoLang Said as he was getting his Jacket. 

"That's Why you Wake Me up?"Tomoyo asked as she was getting out of the bed. 

"No,Not Really Meiling Is Here too you know."Syaoran Shivered a Bit.He Hates it when the times that His Mom Told him he had to Marry to Meiling but instead he Marry to Tomoyo. 

"O Goodie!That Way I Have a Partner that can go Shopping with!"Tomoyo Said as she was coming out of the Bathroom and had a Light Green Simply T-Shirt,Blue Shirt and Putting on her Shoes. 

"You Guys Really Love Shopping!"Xiaolang Complained. 

"Well I Think it's Fun!And Plus I Have to buy you New Clothes!Remember!"Tomoyo said leaving the door. 

"Oh Yeah I forgot she had to buy Clothes" Xiaolang Murmble.Xiaolang Look at the Ceiling and Thought,'Somethings Wrong,I Lied to My Family that Tomoyo had Magic.Meiling was a good Girl and she studies hard but no Matter How hard she studies she can never have Magic Same with Tomoyo...But When I First Saw her I Felt just a dash of Pink aura around her.But Now She doesn't have it anymore.I Also Felt in Love with her Because she was so Inoccent and Nice Never acting Mean Mostly.But I Think Everything is Good.....But It isn't Something is Denfintely Wrong but I just can't put My Finger on it' 

"XIAOLANG" A Yelled Came From Downstairs 

"COMING" Xiaolang Yelled Back,'I Just Know Something is wrong...' He Thought again 

Xiaolang started to walked down the stairs and there was His Cousin,Mother and Of Course his Wife,Tomoyo.'It's Begin One Month Since I Married to Tomoyo.'He Said too himself he can Remember the day they were Married it was so Clear it was So Clear that he thought it just happen Yesterday. 

~~~***~~~Flash-Back~~~***~~~ 

Xiaolang Had Kissed a Girl who had Black and purple Hair.She Had a Beatuiful Purple Wedding Dress and Red Roses & White Roses In Her Both Hand. 

The Had Went Outside and Tomoyo Had Threw The Boquet in the Air and Her Friend had caught it,Meiling Li. 

'Good Luck To Finding your Love one Meiling Li' Tomoyo Thought and put a Smile on her Face. 

"Shall We Go Now Tomoyo?" Xiaolang Asked 

"How Ba!{Ok (You Thought it was "How" Right?^^)}" Tomoyo Answered as she Went into the Car. 

~~~***~~~ End of Flash Back ~~~***~~~ 

"XIAOLANG!" Meiling Yelled 

"What?"Xiaolang Asked 

"Nothing I Just Like Teasing My Favourite Cousin" Meiling Answered Delightly 

Xiaolang Rolled His Eyes and Went down to get his Coat 

"Where are you going Xiaolang" Tomoyo asked nicely 

Xiaolang didn't turn around and was about to open the Door,"Li-Clan Stuffs" He Answered Coldy and Left. 

"Changed My Mind I don't Like Him," Meiling said putting both her arms on her hips"I Don't get you Tomoyo Why do you Fall in Love with him?" 

"Wo Ai Ta {I Love him} Demo.... I don't know Why I love him,I Think I Love Someone Else in My Dreams" Tomoyo said 

"O.......Is This Like a Secert Tomoyo?" Meiling asked 

"Hai!" Tomoyo answered 

"And What does 'Demo' and 'Hai' Means"Meiling asked Rasing her Right EyeBrown 

"O Yeah I 4got I'm in China,'Demo' Means 'But' and 'Hai' Means 'Yes' in Japanese."Tomoyo Explained. 

"Ahhh......Well.........Can You Tell Me More About This Girl name,"Sakura" " Meiling asked as she put on her Sandal. 

"Yeah,Maybe I forgot A couple of things about her because I Left Japan ever since Grade 4th and Were 27 years old.So I Might Not Remember how she looks Like anymore but I do Have a Picuture of her when we were in grade 4"Tomoy said getting Out Her Wallet and Showing a Picture of her and Sakura when they were in grade 4 wearing there School Unifrom. 

"KA AI!{Cute},"Meiling Screamed"She Would go Perfect With Xiaolang"Meiling Covered her Mouth,"Sorry...I didn't Mean that Tomoyo!"Meiling Tried to cover up 

"It's Alright.....Meiling,Even I Think She Matchs With Xiaolang but....I Don't know If She Like Him..." Tomoyo said 

"Ahh.....So You Mean You Don't Really Like Xiaolang?" Meiling asked as she started to turn the Knob. 

"Yeah...It's The Truth and I have a Feeling that Xiaolang doesn't Like me."Tomoyo said 

Meiling stop Turing the Knob and turn around to see Tomoyo,"Tomoyo....*Sigh*.....The Truth is that Xiaolang Mother wants him to married a person who has Magic......as in,Well you know about the Clow Stuffs.He Must Married a Person who has Something to releated to Clow.(Did I Meantion that Tomoyo doesn't know that Sakura is the Clow Mistress.After Tomoyo Left One Week Later Sakura Finds the Clow Book But She Knows about the Clow since Xiaolang Told her.)....And He Told His Mother that You Had a Dash of Pink Aura around you sometime."Meiling answered 

"O...I See..Well I don't have any Magic and Neither do you"Tomoyo asked 

"Yeah I Know...I was Suppose to Married him Becuz I was learning Magic but I can Never Have Magic and Plus I didn't want to marry My Cousin Xiaolang." 

"I See........Well I Think we should Go...."Tomoyo said 

"And O,yeah Please Don't Tell this to anyone this is suppose to be a Secert I Wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this,Esically Ne{You}." 

"How Ba {Ok}"Tomoyo gave a sigh. 

~~~***~~~ In Japan ~~~***~~~ 

Sakura Sigh And sat in her Chair Leanning on her Chair and Looking at the Ceiling,"What a Great Day I had With All That Swimming And Stuffs"She Thought out loud.She Turn Back to her Computer and Started to Type a Message   


'I Hope She Remembers Me Still,I Missed her So Much' 

"Sakura.....What are you doing....."Eriol asked while coming out of the Door 

"Typing a Message to a One of My Old Friends."Sakura Replied 

"While Please Hurry up and Come Down to Eat Dinner."He Asked While Closing the Door......... 

"Hai[yes]........"Sakura Murmble. 

~~~***~~~Over in China~~~***~~~ 

Two Girls Sigh and Open the Door to the Masion. 

"We Sure Had a Great Time!!!"Tomoyo Yelled while Holding Like 5 bags in Each Hands. 

"Yup........."Meiling answered While holding 3 in only one Hand  
  
  
Tomoyo Look At Her Watch,"Xiaolang Should Be Home by Now...XIAOLANG!!!"Tomoyo Yelled 

"YEAH?"Someone Upstairs answered...He Was Coming Down the Stairs. 

"I'm Home...."Tomoyo Said 

"I Got...Some News Tomoyo.."Xiaolang Said 

"Soooo....Umm...What is it" Asked the Cherrful Tomoyo. 

"I....I.....I Have to go to Japan..........To Get The Clow Book..........." Xiaolang said. 

"O...................Do You Want My Old Friend to Pick you Up and She'll Let your stay at her House."Tomoyo Said 

"Alright *Sigh* I Have to leave Tomorrow..."Xiaolang Said.... 

"Perfect,I'll Tell her...but I don't know if She rememeber's me."Tomoyo said 

"Let's Hope she Will"Xiaolang said 

"I'm Going into Our Room,Wanna Come Meiling?" Tomoyo said 

"Yeah I Wanna Put These Bags away."Meiling said While going Upstairs. 

Tomoyo started to go upstairs and into her Room.She Check on her Computer there was a Little Screen that said, 

"A Mail From Sakura Kinomoto" 

'She E-mailed me' Tomoyo look at the Computer and Blink  
  
  
'Does She still Remember me?' She Asked... 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Ok Done!!Not Much as a Cliffhanger Neh?   
I didn't do Grammar Check Cuz Well.....I have to do my homeworks soon...But in the Next Chapter I promise I'll do Grammar Check to make it easier for you to Read.   
I'm Working on Swimming Competition so Umm.....It Will be up like in 6 days are sooo...(I have like 4 projects inculding My Chinese Work) Gomen Nasai...   
O yeah Another Thing....*Cries* There's a War...I'm Being Like Crying for like 45 Mintues yesterday.......I Pray Every night That this Will End Soon And So Please....Will All you Readers Pray To Kami-sama [God] and Wish that this War Will End Very soon...... 

Wishing ~*Angel of Light*~ a Happy Birthday!   
  
  
Please Review this and I want aleast **ONE** Review and I'll continue ^^   
I Guess that's it........And one More thing....PLEASE Pray to Kami-sama?   
Ja!~Review....Okie?Please? 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Getting Letters

How Can I Understand Love Part 2 **How Can I Understand Love?**

** _Chapter Two: Getting Letters_**

~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Konnichiwa!!!!Arigato For All The Reviews...Even Though I Just Got 11 ;-;.....Ahh..Well 11 Means Alot for Me and I'm Glad That I didn't get any Flames!Thank You!! Sooooo Much!!ARIGATO!!!!!   
Well...Umm.....Hope this Chapter isn't that Bad........Because I'm Been doing School Work and I'm Already Failing one Subject BADLY!!!!!Argh...*Mutters:Baka no Sensei*...I Might Continue my Fanfics Near Christmas Break,There Better not be any Homework...but then again there is!!!* 

Key Translation:   
{..}=Chinese   
[..]=Japanese-   
(..)=Wo Da{My} Notes!hehe  
  
**PLEASE R&R**

I Don't Own CardCaptorSakura nor CardCaptors. 

~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Tomoyo stood there drop all her shopping bag and going to her computer chair.She put her hand on her mouse and the arrow start to point on the "Sakura Kinomoto Send you an E-mail" that word were now blue it used to be black.She click on it and then a window appear.She started to read it 

_Konnichiwa Tomoyo~^^_

_ If you still remember that word.Gomen Nasai (If you Still Remember that Word,If you don't It' Means Sorry) I didn't Stay in Contact with you it's been like about 17 years...Well One Thing is that I can't Believe That you still used this E-mail Account..I'm change My e-mail.So Has it Been?Are you a Married Women,well tell if you are then I'll tell you!!^^ I Just E-mail you Cuz I Missed My Only one Favourite Cousin and My Only Best Friend I Ever Had!Please Tell Me How's Hong Kong?!_

_ With Lots of Love and Care,_   
_ Sakura Kinomoto/Sakura-Chan_

Tomoyo smiled to herself.'Of course I remember you Sakura-chan.....how could I forget you;My Favourite Model.....' she thought as she began to click on the "reply" button.She smile graceful when she started to type. 

"Tomoyo!" Meiling's head pop out of Tomoyo and Xiaolang's Room. 

"ummhmm...("Yeah" Both Japanese and Chinese,For me)" Tomoyo said still starting at the computer typing. 

"Ne gi geo so mo?{What are you doing?}" Meiling said as she open the door. 

"Typing to Sakura Kinomoto the girl I told you about" Tomoyo smiled. 

"Ta{Her}?!?!?!?!?!?!?TAI HOW/BAN!!!!!{OH GOODIE}!!!!" Meiling Cried out. 

"Meiling....speak in English Please...I perfer that...Than Chinese because I don't understand you sometimes." 

"Seriously!Tomoyo you have been in China for seventeen years and you don't understand Chinese?"Meiling said as she put her hands on her hip. 

"Errr....Guess so.."Tomoyo said 

"Well...anyways dinner is ready come down in 10 mintues;you know Xiaolang he hates it when someone is late for dinner." Meiling said. 

"Hai...[Yes]" Tomoyo whipsered that Meiling didn't hear her,Meiling had shut the door.Tomoyo turn around and press the "send" button."Oyasumi-nasai[Good-Night]" Tomoyo whispered. 

~~~***~~~MeanWhile in Japan~~~***~~~ 

Sakura Kinomo-I mean Hiiragizawa;Sakura Hiiragizawa was going upstairs.She sat in her Computer chair and l started to lean on the chair.'hmmmm...I wonder how is she......'just then Sakura Thought were inrrupted by a knock."Come in..." Sakura said while sat up staright and pretended to type. 

"Mistress...Sakura Hiiragizawa,would you like anything before you go to Sleep" Servant Chiharu Mihara asked;Mihara Chiharu has been Sakura's Friend ever since grade 4th.She is now the servant of the Hiiragizawa's Masion because she want too.She has grown more older than grade 4th;she stop bariding her hair and decided to to her hair lose and put clips into her hair,now she looks prettier than ever. 

Then another servant came in,"Chiharu-Chan Did Sakura asked anything?" Rika Sasaki;She is one of Sakura's Servant too she also has been Sakrua's friend ever since grade 4th.She also was in love her Sensei in grade 4 but years later she found out that he was married and she was heart broken.She became a servant because she wanted to do something to get her Sensei[Teacher] off her mind.She still has her dark brown hair and still curly a bit,but her hair is longer now up to her shoulder. 

"You know It's not a good time to bother the Mistress....because it's passed 9 o'clock and were aren't suppose to distrubed her after 9 o'clock.Besides I think she misses Tomoyo-Chan...Same with us too.."Naoko Yanagisawa said.She too is a servant to the Hiiragizawa masion.She was also one of Sakrua's friend in grade 4th.She got the job of being a servant was she was hired.She doesn't wear any glasses she wears contacts and she hair is still the same.She was also the one that caught the boquet of Flower from Sakura's Wedding. 

"Onegaii[Please] don't call me Mistress.." Sakura said. 

"As you wished...." they sighed.And they left Sakura alone in her room. 

'...Mou[Jeez]..I feel like a Princess in here...giving orders to my friends?!?!!!' Sakura thought as she went back to her computer.a window pop out and has giving a message...It was from Tomoyo.... 

~~~***~~~Meanwhile downstairs of the Hiiragiawa Masion~~~***~~~   
"Do you want anything Master...." Takashi Yamazaki asked his Master;Takashi Yamazaki is one of Sakura&Eriol friend.He has been Sakura's friend ever since grade 4 and Eriol's Friend every since grade 5.He Tells alot of lies when he was young but since he is now more mature he knows how to control himself about talking about lies.He became a servant because his cousin;Chiharu Mihara(I think) was a servant in the Masion.He does like her a bit,but not as a cousin but probably more than that.He Still Looks the same in grade 5 but more taller now. 

"Iie[No]........."Eriol Sigh....he always had a feeling about this marriage...does he really love Sakura?.....or another girl;in his dreams.... 

Eriol was started to go upstairs and passed Sakura's room(Eriol and Sakura Don't Sleep Together since Sakura doesn't perfer it...Ain't I Nice...Not Making them Sleep Together....^^ Well I didn't do it for the last chapter with Tomoyo and Xiaolang - -'')'How could I not love her...She's beautiful,kind,gentle....everything....but How come...I don't really love her......I wonder somtimes....**How can I Understand Love?** ..............'Eriol decided to knock on Sakura's Door. 

"Come in" Sakura said..she was reading a letter and shut off the screen quickly while the person on the door was coming in. 

Eriol Enter,"Konbanwa...Darling....(Excuse me for a moment....X.X)" He smiled,but of course he always smiles.He smiles to his wife in a special way.He started to walk to his Sakura..... 

"Konbanwa...too...."Sakura Said as she stood up.Eriol stood right infront of her.He stroke Sakura's Hair Gently.'I Guess I Should Kiss her Good Night...' Eriol Thought.So he did on her **cheek **And Left. 

Sakura Sat down into her chair for a few seconds and then a thought came into her mind.'Why Did Eriol Kissed me at the cheek...?' Sakura thought as she put her hand againist where Eriol had kissed her....'Usually he kisses me at the lip..........' Sakura Close her eyes and smiled...'Well...I don't really want him to kissed me on the lip....anymore.....admitting the truth...is that.....I don't think I like him anymore.......Maybe I like someone in my dreams.......' Sakura began openning her eyes....She decided to re-read her letter that Tomoyo send her.She turn on the screen... 

_Ni Hao_{Hello}_,Sakura-chan_

_I Have Been Great over in China...Everything is Going Wonderful!!!I can see that your e-mail has change into sakura_hiiragizawa..instead of sakura_kinomoto....I Suppose that you are married know...^^.I forgot to tape my favourite model in her beautiful wedding dress T.T..........Oh Well I guess I might come over to Japan one day and Make-up my time by video taping everywhere you go ^^...Well Let me think....My Husba-I mean one of My Friend is coming over to Japan to do some sort of business thing.And....I Missed you Soo Much My Best friend and My Favourite Cousin..........T.T_

_ With Loves of Ai_{Love}_& Ai shin_{Care}   
_ Tomoyo Li_

_~@~PS....I Guess you Might have Found out That I'm Married Already since I sign my name as "Tomoyo Li"....And My Friend who is Coming to Japan is Really My Husband..I Would Like to asked you a Favour...That could you pick him up at the Airport Tunnel number 17,Tomorrow at 6:43 am...Onegaii_ [Please] _?It Would be a great help....he has to stay in Japan for 2 months..would that be ok....?_

Sakura sigh......and then used her favourite word...."Hoe........?".Yes she would like to help but 6:43?That's mean she has to get up at 6 am.Get dressed get into the car....takes half an hour to get there and wait.... 

"All Well I'll Do....because she's my best friend and cousin." Sakura said While sighing....'I guess I shouldn't Tell Eriol............' 

~~~***~~~ In Eriol's Room~~~***~~~ 

Eriol was lying on his Bed....he was staring at the ceiling...'Why did I kissed her on the cheek?normally I kissed her on the lip....but...how come I kissed her on the cheek...am I afraid...Of kissing her...?' Eriol Thought...later on his thoughts has been dirfted away...'No.....The only thing I'll do is..........**_Protect her no matter the cost..... _**' He said while dreaming.(Kinda Weird I know =p) 

~~~***~~~ In HongKong~~~***~~~ 

"Good luck in finding the Clow Book...Xiaolang!!!" Tomoyo whipsered in to Xiaolang's Ear they have been hugging for 15 mintues.They didn't wanted let go...but sooner of later they have to.they were infort of the "HK Airplane"..."I'll do my best Tomoyo..." He said while kissing Tomoyo's forhead. Tomoyo has stop hugging Xiaolang."I wanted you to watch out for a girl that has honey brown hair and emerald eyes,she's the one who will pick you up.."   
  
"How....{Yes}" Xiaolang Answered...  
  
"Ne Can...Wo yol ne gaow clow ka {See...I want you to find the clow cards}" Meiling said while patting his cheek 

"How La!!{Ok}..."Xiaolang answer...'Goodness...my cousin is OBSESSED With Chinese @.@.....' 

"Remember......your mission My Son,Xiaolang...Leader of Li-Clan" Xiaolang's Mother said 

"How...{Yes}" Xiaolang answered 

While everyone finished their good-bye's Xiaolang when on the airplane......and sat in his seat... 

"This is going to be long...and I have to finish this Mission in order to come back to Japan..." 

~@~@~@~  
  
Hmmmm................While first of all I think this wasn't a Cliffhanger...=p and yes Swimming Competition 4th Chapter is going to be Post up soon cuz I have to finish it off...T.T but It will be post up soon I Promise =*^^*= 

PLEASE!!!!!REVIEW!!! I'll only Continue if I have 2 reviews..for this chapter!Tell me if It was a good Chapter!!!  
  
I Guess that's it!Except....Like I said..in my other new chapter stories...I don't really have time to write fanfic but I'll try and find time.Hopefully I'll finish one of my story by Christmas Break ^^  
  
And oh yes,PLEASE!!!I'm BEGGING YOU PLEASE READ&REIVEW MY OTHER STORIES!!!  
  
Ok That's it....^^~Ja   
  
  
  



	3. Picking up Syaoran?

**How Can I Understand Love?**

**Chapter Three: Picking up Syaoran?**   
~$~$~$~   
Konnichiwa Minna-san!I'm Glad I got More than 2 reviews!!and I hope I get 3 new reviews for this chapter ^^ (Get the pattern?) 

*Ahem*.....I Made an Really Big Error in the first Chapter..There is a Magic in this Story Okie? 

I'll Remind All of you That this is...a... **S&S and E&T FANFIC!!!! **So Please don't Kill me..I Also Support S&S too you know..In the End it's going to be S&S I PROMISE!!and if it isn't FLAME Me AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!  
  
Hmmm...Wanna know Why Am I POSTING THIS UP.....WHILE...MY So Called 'Friend'....THREATEN ME.....She said..If I don't post up a new chapter..She'll do something Really bad..So I only had one day to type this stupid Chapter..*Glares at Syaoran Tenshi Itsumademo* but then she changes her mind..and gave me 2 days....Sheesh..-.-..((Note:Whatever you do...Don't Tell anyone about you SECERTS..) 

hehe...**Thank you ^^**

**Syaoran Tenshi Itsumademo-**_Uhhh...You don't have to make me continue it..cuz..I will ^.^ and you CONTINUE YOUR!!Or I'll Kill you at SCHOOL ^.^_   
**blossom645- **_Uhhh...Yeah I will Continue!!_   
**E.X.P 4 Short - **_Ehh..Thank you ^^;;_   
**Dana Daidouji - **_hehe Of course its gonna end up S&S and E&T_   
**Anime - **_You Really want me to continue ^^...?Okie Then I will!!_   
**SakuraBunnie Da Original - **_Hiya Partner!!You know that My Chinese is Way Terrible than yours..._   
**Hina - **_You haven't read it >._   
**GlitterChan - **_EEEKKK!!!!Sowwy...But I did I promise this is a S&S Fanfic ^^;;_   
**grace - **_Ariagto!!^^_

OH PLEASE R&R *Cries* 

All of you Author/Readers know that I don't own CardCaptorSakura nor CardCaptors!   
~$~$~$~ 

"This is going to be long...and I have to finish this mission in order to come back to China(I'm Sorry I made an error in that last chapter...)..." 

Xiaolang was sitting uncomfortable during the flight since,there was a young lady who kept on asking him question about Li-clan 

"Sooo Are you the Leader?Do you have a Wife?If you don't,Can I be your Wife?" She asked constantly .Xiaolang ignore her pity Question. 

~~~***~~~In Sakura Kino-Hiiragizawa Masion~~~***~~~ 

Sakura woke up early,For the first time in her life.......... 

(A Message from Syaoran Tenshi's Itsumademo,My Friend..who is in my house going Crazy,Weird and going around my living room and screaming,"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"...:"wow I'm awake so early!!And I'm feeling alive today!!!!!!! look at m,oi, i'm so alive, i'm so happy, cuz Xiao lang is coming today, and i'll smack him in the face until he dies, and i'll crack his brain, and break his neck and head, til he dies, and i'm gonna have so much pleasure watching him suffer in front of me,,......HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**evil laughter** [...Uhh..Ok Let me continue that fanfic...] ^^;;) 

Sakura woke up early,for the first time in her life(I'm repeating it okie..).she hop out of bed,started to rub her eyes when she was apporaching to her bathroom. 

Later she came out wearing a pink T-shirt and a White ankle dress.Suddenly a Orange-Yellow creature with wings flew infornt of Sakura and whistle at her,"Wow you look Beatu-iful my Mistress...and how come your up early today?" 

Sakura gave a sigh,"You see my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji..has a husband and he's coming to Japan for a misson that she haven't told me yet.And Plus I told Tomoyo it was alright ofr him to stay over at our house." 

"Hmmm.....Did you asked Master Eriol..permission..?"Kero asked 

"Permission..?Do I really have too..?beacuse this is also my house too..." she frowned,she went over to her drawer and got out a pink hard cover book,"Kero....Take care of this Book for me.."She smiled. 

"Of Course Mistress....."Kero Bowed 

"Thank you" she gave a bright smile,she then head to her door and turn the knob and opened it. 

"OHAYO!!!!!!!!!!" a Black Creature like Kero Pop out. 

"SUPPI!!!!" Kero shouted happily 

Suppi is Eriol's Guradian..he is almost like Kero but More Serious.Suppi real name is Spinel Sun but Kero calls him Suppi but he hates that name. 

Spinel shot a glare at Kero,"Don't call me Suppi * Shivers* or I'll called you Kewo" 

"I Can Live with that" Kero Smiled,"Suppi.." he smiled evily 

"Uhhh...What are you doing here Spinel?" Sakura asked 

"FINALLY SOME RESCEPT!!!Oh well you know Master..he wants you to be safe so he ask me to guard your door..overnight..Oh and he doesn't want me to leave our door BEFORE eight o'clock" Spinel explained 

Sakura sigh,"Eriol......Spinel Please Can I just get through..?" Sakura begged 

"No...I can't disobey my Master's order....." Spinel bow 

Sakura thought for a moment and then decided to think of a plan,"Spinel you can't disobey the Master's orders...and Also you CAN'T NOT DISOBEY MISTRESS' Orders too...."Sakura Smiled proudly 

"Well...Yes...demo...I.." Spinel was trying to think of an excuse 

Sakura gave a singal to Kero.Kero Saw it and decided to do what he was suppose to do..."SUPPI!!!!!HERE YOU GO!!!!!" Kero threw a Strawberry Cake at Suppi. 

At first Suppi fell to the ground.Then..... 

"I WANT MORE!!!!!!" Spinel was getting Hyper and grab Kero-chan and took him down to the Kitchen.Sakura stood infront of her room,and sweatdrop,"Aleast that worked " she said as she left her room. 

She went down and wore her sandals and head out.She was in her Car and a very nice car too. 

'I wonder if Tomoyo married a Cute Guy...' Sakura thought while driving the car,but then there was a red light,'Matte..what am I thinking?I'm a married woman...Demo..I don't wanted to me a married woman anymore....' she sigh in sadness. 

~~~***~~~Meanwhile in the Airport~~~***~~~  
  
Xiaolang was sitting on a chair,he got off the plane 1 hour ago and his ride hasn't arrived yet.The first thing he'll do when he met this person was suppose to pick him up..he'll yelled at him or her furiously. 

Sakura had just enter the airport and looking for Tunnel 17.She stop for a moment,' I sense a green aura..' Sakura was looking all over for the aura. 

Xiaolang stood up,'A pink aura....but wait...The Aura is like...Tomoyo....' Xiaolang was really confused right now.But Then saw a girl with Honey Brown hair that was sholder length and Sparkling Elemard eyes.She Look Very Beautiful with a Pink T-shirt,a Ankle lenght skirt,a Straw hat (NOT the Ugly one the Pretty ones hehe ^^;;)and Sandal.Xiaolang felt heat rising up on his fast.He touch it,It was hotter than when there was the time where he got a fever or when he blushed soo hard when ever Tomoyo talk to him during school..Wait Blush?Xiaolang thought...Was he blushing..?Then he realized that this girl was coming towards him. 

"Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned,what she really meant was..Are you Tomoyo's Husband.Syaoran nodded. 

"Waaaa......Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura(I am Sakura Kinomoto )" gave him a warm smile 

Syaoran heat rising around his face,"Ah..Wo se Li Xiaolang..(I am Syaoran Li )" 

"Xiaolang...Xiaolang..Xiaolang..Syaoran....?" Sakura trying to remember his name but instead he called him "Syaoran"...Sakura deciced to speak again,"Xiaolang...Is it ok if I called you Syaoran instead..." she asked gently 

Syaoran felt more heat,the more Sakura Speaks the more he blushes,"Uhh.....How....(Yes)" Xiaolang replied 

"You Don't have to speak Chinese..I know English you can talk in English.." She told him.. 

"Umm....Yeah...." 

"Well...I guess we should get going" she said nervously. 

~~~***~~~ Hiiragizawa Masion ~~~***~~~ 

"I'm Home!!!!" Sakura shouted 

"SAKURA!!!!THERE YOU ARE!!!YOU KNOW HOW WORRY I WAS?!?!" Eriol came all worry 

"Uhh.....I'm not a child anymore..."Sakura made an excuse... 

"Oh Well..I just I want you to be safe..." Eriol said ,"And who's your friend?" 

"Oh this is Li Xiaolang....but I Called him Syaoran!" Sakura smiled 

"Oh and this is Eriol Hiiragizawa My Hu-" Before Sakura could finish,she realized something.... 

A Glare Contest.... 

" I don't like him " Both Eriol and Syaoran said while still glaring at each other. 

"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura Screamed 

~@~@~@~   
WAIIIII I'm FINISH!!!YES NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME TOMORROW!!!^-^ Oh and I think I just figure out what OOC means....is it Out of Character..?!?Am I right....Help...It took me like me along time to figure it out!!hehe Please Review...you know that Yellow Button..-.- CLICK ON IT!! and Review Please ...*Cries* I Have so Little Reviews these days....I'm such a bad Author beacuse I didn't check my work...I'm not even sure if this chapter MAKES Sense..^^;;.......(Hey,My so called 'FRIEND' LONG ENOUGH CHAPTER?!?!!?CUZ YOU OWE ME ONE!!!!)hehe...Please Review....^^~Ja ne   
~@~@~@~   
  
  
  



	4. Don't Touch My Gurl

**How can I understand Love?**   
@@@>>>-----@@@   
Konnichiwa Minnasan ^^ So Guess no one missed me hehe Its been along time since I wrote a fanfics...yupyup I am a lazy bum and I'm proud to be one ^^....hehe on Apr.27 It was my first time I join fanfiction.net and my first time I ever wrote fanfics..and whats stupid about me is..I never EVER..Had a chance to finish one fanfics :P me a lazy gurl ^^ and I noe I am.Pwease Review I love reading reviews and I alwayz had ^^ But First I would like To Thanked the ppl who reviewed in chapter three. 

**I Thank all you People for making me countinue...Errrr..Yeah I think hehe ^^**

SakuraBunnie~Hallo Missy ^.^ So What'ca doing lately..@.@..Lil Penpal ^~   
Syaoran Tenshi Itusmademo~'ello lil miss who likes Evil Syaorans..^^;;   
AnimeGRL~Neh?Can't Wait what happens ^^ Watch Chapter 4 then see what happens ^^   
sahmandah~YupYup ^.^ You were rite..Please Review ^^   
Anime~Hehe Thanq for Reviewing ^^   
Lisa~ Your Name Reminds me of My Friends Name..^^ Thanq for Reviewing I GREATLY APPERIATE   
Diane~WAII THANQ FOR YOUR REVIEW..^^ As long as I get reviews I will continue ^^   
Sakura_Angel~hehe ^^;; Thanq   
Elizabeth~HaiHai I will continue^^ But I thank you for reviewing   
Diana@Lineelu2001~*sniffs* You Hardly come on MirC now a days..>   
Z~Isn't Meggie Chinese..@.@ She can teach you she's better than me but I am older than her :P but I am more stupider   
cool camzy blue~ HaiHai in the end it will end up as S*S and E*T and if it doesn't..I'll be visiting my grave and may never return 

THANK YOU EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEE ^.^ YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!! 

**I don't own CardCaptorSakura nor CardCaptors******

hehe Guess what SO LIL BALBBLING I AM DOING ^^;; Well Yeah..Err..Sure....hehe LETS GO READ THIS FANFIC!!! ^.^ HOHOHOH Remember to Review and if you don't I go die die..and I go cry cry ^^   
@@@>>>-----@@@ 

**_Chapter 4: Don't Touch My Gurl_**

"Sakura...get him out of my house" Eriol hissed at his wife.Sakura just stood there then tried to calm .   
"Eriol,you see this is my best friends husband like I said before,He** IS MY BEST** Friend's Husband and he might have to stay here about 2 months I suppose.I heard form my friend that he was here for a business is that right Syaoran" Sakura turn to give Syaoran a warm smile.Eriol Sense his wife flirting with this new comer that he doesn't even know."Now Sakura Darling would you take him to his room." Eriol gave a fake simle."Sure" Sakura said plainly. As Sakura passed Eriol and Syaoran,Eriol Whispered to Syaoran,"Don't touch my gurl nor mess with Clow Reed....." Syaoran widen his eyes and looked back.He saw Eriol waving innocently and said,"hope you liked our room Li-san" 

Syaoran sigh,"That Guy is scarying me...." he thought,"Umm..Kinomoto-san?" He asked shly.   
"Yes?" Sakura turned around   
"Who was that guy?" Syaoran asked   
"Oh he's My Hus-" She stopped and made up a lied,"He's My Brother" Sakura smiled and turn back and walking up the stairs,'WHAT AM I DOING WHY DID I SAY HE WAS MY BROTHER???I MEAN I PRATCIALLY TOLD THE WHOLE WORLD THAT I LOVE HIM HOW COME I CAN'T TELL TO ONE SIMPLE CHINESE GUY???.Gee..I Think I'm Mental....'   
"Ohh,well your brother seem protective" Syaoran said   
"Oh yes he is" Sakura said,'Touya is even more protective than Eriol' she thought. 

"Okay here's your room Syaoran!!!" Sakura opened a door,revaling a light colour green wallpaper with a queen size bed that was dark green,a desk a mini washroom and some other stuffs you find in a really rich mansion rooms ((:P Too Lazy to describe these days)).Syaoran took one stepped into the room and laied his bags on one of the conners of the floor.Sakura just leaned againest the guestroom's door,'He's only staying here for two months....two months.....' she thought of two months repeatly."If you wanted anything Syaoran just call okay?" Sakura said as she was about to leave."Sure Thing Kinomoto-san....". Sakura stop in her tracks and turn around,"Call me Sakura I rather be called that","Okay then Sakura" Syaoran said while giving a little smile which is,pretty uncommon for LiXiaoLang Leader of LiClan.Sakura closed the door slowly.She was humming a catchy tune and went over to her room. 

When she opened it,they first thing she found was.Suppi and Kero stomache was big...bigger than their heads.Sakura just looked at them for a moment,"Kero-chan I expect you to clean this whole place once your done." Sakura order Kero,"Some Guradian of the Seal you are.." She Muttered."I HAPPENED TO BE A GOOD GUARDIAN OF THE SEAL!!! AND I WILL CLEAN THIS PLACE UP I PROMISEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Kero said as he stood up but then fell by the amount of weight on his stomache,"Just...Later.." Sakura sweatdropped,"Its alright Kero,I'll do clean up,just...theres this cute guest who is in the next room okay?Pretend you are a stuffed animal and I'll bring your Breakfast/lunch/dinner in this room..kay?" Sakura explained.Kero's jaw dropped down,"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY HOW LONG IT THIS CUTE GUY STAYINGGGGGGGGGG" Kero complained,"Errrr........You knew it was a guy?well about 2 months.." She frowned."WAITTTT Mistress Sakura,You do know what happens if I tell Master Eriol that you think the new guest is cute..." Kero Smiled evily.Sakura just made a mistake,her husband wouldn't like it,if he found out that his wife thinks another guy was cute.All Sakura did was sigh," If you don't tell Master Eriol about this I'll premitted you to eat extra food and dessert and snacks,okay just don't tell Master." Sakura made a deal.Kero Was thinking if this was a good deal..extra food...dessert...snacks.....EXTRA of them....Kero flew up to Sakura's face and mumble,"Fine..." Sakura was happy.She went over to her bed and lay backwards on it."I wonder if Tomoyo can come by and visit me one day or should I go to HongKong and visit her?" Sakura said as she started to fall asleep on the bed.A Sakura Card came out of her drawer and lay beside Sakura.The Card was..Dream...It started to Glow Pink,Blue then Green........ 

_Where am I........Sakura looked around the place,she was in her house but something was different.There was a young child running downstairs."Mommy!!!!!!!" she yelled,but then she tripped and fell to the ground.She started to cry at the pain on her knee. A Young beatuiful Lady came over to the young child and pick her up into her arms." Its Alright My Sweetie Blossom" She said as she rocked the child.Then a Handsome man came along and started to hug the lady and the child,"Thats Right Blossom Its Alright....Your Fine..." The Child was nearly fell asleep as she was holding a Pink card that said,"Sleep" The Man looked at the lady,"Sakura...." he whispered.Sakura was shocked,she is going to have a child that is named blossom and this guy who just whispered the name Sakura was..the man who was about to reveled his face from the darkness was....___

*Knock Knock* 

Sakura woke up,she started to rub her eyes,"Come in" she said lazily.It was Syaoran,"Uh....I think its lunch time..." he said as she saw her rubbing her eyes,'She is kinda cute when she just woke up' on Syaoran face a blush was crepting on his face,'I wonder why is this happening' he thought.Then Something caught his attendtion,A pink card that was near Sakura."Whats that?" Syaoran said as he point at the pink card.Sakura looked beside her,it was The Dream Card,'Oh My God I must not let him know about the cards.'Sakura quickly hid it behind her and answer reply,"what card?" she asked innocently yet sweetly,this made Syaoran blush."The Card that you have behind you" he said still pointing ( Yea I noe its rude pointing Sowwy..>.) Syoanra was getting closer to Sakura."Dream Disappear desu wa" Sakura muttered and in her hands were nothing.Sakura quickly raise her hands and reveled nothing.Syaoran just felt a pink aura around the room "But..saw a pink card in you hand.." Syaoran said,still unbelieving what she had just done. Sakura looked at him,"Really Syaoran,what card..I don't have any cards near me,I don't have magic. honestly Syaoran I think you should go eat lunch,but wait outside okay?" Syaoran nodded. 

Syaoran stepped outsided and lean againest the wall,"What was that pink card,I could of swore I saw it, even with my two eyes." 

Sakura crawled to her drawer and found the Sakura Book.She Opened it and she took one of the card and flip it slowly,'Please tell me it worked....' when she turn it over fully the card revealed The Word,"Dream".Sakura smiled and placed it back quickly,'Oh My It Actually Worked!!!!' she said as she was heading for the door.she then said whens he was turning the knob,"Kero I will get your food later".She knew that kero was hiding in the washroom playing in the sink and pretending he is a lifeguard and saving the slipperly soap."Okay Sakura...." He Replied getting ready to dive. 

When she got out the first thing was that she was faced to face with Syaoran."Sorry if it took Long Syaoran." She Apolized."Its Alright....Just I don't know the way of this mansion can you please be kind enough to guilde me around." He said while bowing.'What nice matter he has' Sakura thought."Sure No Problem" She said as she grabbed oh Syaoran's Wrist and went downstairs into the dinning room. 

"Where is that Wife of mines.." He said while muttering.Then Eriol Saw something that made his Blood boiled.His Wife Holding hands with the new comer,Eriol automancially commuicate with Syaoran's Minds. 

"**I said Don't touch MY GIRL...Or you'll be paying the price of messing with Clow Reed " **Eriol commuicate through Syaoran's Mind so Sakura doesn't notice it. 

Syaoran was Shivering now what he heard from his mind,Sakura saw his shivering and gave a glare to Eriol and mouth the word,"What Is with you....?" 

@@@>>>-----@@@   
So That was a Bad Chapter ^.^...hehe Guess what I am Dissing myself how great of me I just LOVE DISSING MYSELF CUZ I AM STUPID HEHE Okie then So Everyone Go REVIEW ^.^ PLEASE....The Reason I kinda wrote this chapter long cuz I gotten some nice reviews and I wanna thank each of you for reviewing you guys are the best reviewers ^^ 

Ramdom Quote: 

The first time I saw you, I knew it was true~That I'd love you forever and that's what I'll do~You don't know what you do to me~You don't have a clue~You don't know what it's like to be me lookin @ you!! 

I don't take full credit of making these quotes these quote do not belong to me...Please Review so I can write my chapters faster or longer or whatever hehe and I LOVE REVIEWING YOUR REVIEWS THANK YOU EVERYONE ^.^  
@@@>>>-----@@@ 


	5. No Secretz

**How Can I Understand Love?**

@@@>>>-----@@@   
Konnichiwa..@.@..Oh Sowwy I'm a bit sick, I have a fever and a headache..I probably spend too much writing and reading stuffs for no reason... well So How is Everyone? Doing Great neh ^^;; I'm Glad, People are aleast having better luck than me and I hope you do, cuz my life just gets worst and worst well others gets near their dreams and I get closer to my nightmares..Okay I am not okay..probably..its all these sick talks...   
Oh well I'll just start by THANKING All these bunch of LOYAL Reviewers/Authors ^.^ Thank You for Revieiwng my fanfics REALLY THANK YOU! SO MUCH I'm Sowwy If I am Late...and stuffs but THANK YOU ALOT! 

**THANKYOU LIST**

**FaNTaSy** ~ MWHAHAH Eriol Protective now isn't that just so much fun ^.^   
**Chibisah** ~ Heya ^^;; I'm DOING FINE hehe okay..NO WORRYING Okie?   
**SAKURA LOVER** ~ hehe I'll watch it..next time.. ^^   
**Twinkle** ~ ^^;; Very kind of you saying that I am not stupid..but I am ^^;; if I told you all those stupidest things I done in my life..then you'll see.. ^^   
**Sakurabunnie** ~ Your The Same person but I don't mind putting 2 Thank yous for the same person mwhaha..well anyways..yea I am very very slow...I told you I get lazier every time the second passes..and btw YOUR SINGING IS GOOD ^^   
**Lady Touya** ~ You like Eriol and Sakura..o.O..I like Sakura and Syaoran... ^^;; Sowwy :P   
**Missy-chan**~ Heres the new Chapter...Hope ya like it...demo its kinda short.... 

**I do not own CardCaptorSakura nor CardCaptors**

Oh yea also..I kinda had a hard time starting this off..so if you think the beginning is kinda corny..then Sowwy!

So I guess you guys better read this huh? Well I'm asking is that..if you wanted me to continue all I asked are reviews please? The only reason I continue is becuase...reviewers and authors want me to continue if I some don't wanted me to continue than fines its okay I don't continue..but others want too ^^;; So yea? 

All I asked for are reviews, because I wanted to see other people point of view of my fanfics :P   
@@@>>>-----@@@ 

**_Chapter 5: No Secretz_**

"What's wrong with you Eriol" Sakura glared at her husband.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?" Eriol Stormed.   
"Like why are you TREATING OUR GUEST LIKE THIS?" Sakura yelled back defendly(sp)   
"HE DESERVES IT!" Eriol yelled back.   
"Fine is this how you wanted to be then so be it Eriol" Sakura said as she pulled out a chair and sat.   
Syaoran could see the tense between Eriol and Sakura, he went to grabbed a chair slowly and sat in it.   
First, they had misu soup. Sakura dranked it quietly, so did Eriol.Syaoran was drinking it too but, also admiring how Sakura was eating her food.   
'Why can't you just be NICE TO HIM' Sakura said through her thoughts   
'Because I CAN'T Trust him' Eriol gave an disgusted looked when he layed his spoon beside the bowl, waiting for Maid Rika to pick it up and serve the next course. Sakura did the same as well Syaoran.The next course was a Beef Noodles..(*drools...* Sowwy..).   
'HOW COME YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM?' Sakura said as she held her chopsticks and said though her mind.   
'WELL HOW COME HE WAS HOLDING YOUR HAND WHEN YOU CAME' Eriol face was smiling Innocently.   
Sakura smiled back but in her head, was a big huge fire war,' I WAS JUST TAKING HIM TO THE DINING ROOM.'   
'OH YEA DID YOU HAD TO HOLD HANDS WITH HIM.' Eriol said wile drinking the spicy soup with the spoon.   
'OH SO YOU RATHER HAVE HIM WONDERING AROUND THE PLACE AND FIND OUT THIS PLACE IS MAGIC?!' Sakura glared as she ate her noodles.The room was really slient besides the point, that Eriol and Sakura arguing.   
'ARE YOU BLIND?!?! HE HAS MAGIC?!...'   
'ARE YOU CALLING YOUR WIFE A BLIND PERSON OF COURSE I CAN SEE HE HAS MAGIC!!'   
'THEN DON'T GO NEAR HIM YOU DON'T KNOW IF HE HAS DARK MAGIC...HE MIGHT DESTORY YOU!!!'   
' HE SEEMS NICE ENOUGH ERIOL..JUST TRUST HIM, KAMI-SAN IS THAT SO HARD TO ASKED? ' 

Eriol stood up, bowed and said,"Terribly Sorry, but I feel uncomfortable right now, for now I'll leave enjoy." Eriol turn around and walk but as he walked he gave a glared to Syaoran.As Eriol left Sakura muttered," you had better think it over.." although Eriol could hear Sakura.Sakura and Syaoran were alone in the dining room (AH HA S&S MOMMENT HOHO ^.^ WHERE IS THAT CAMREA OF MINES ^^;;) they were a bit shy to talk to each other. 

"I know its very unfriendly for me to asked you this Syaoran" Sakura begun, with a hint of shyiness in her voice (no such thing or whatever)   
"Uhhh..go ahead asked." Syaoran said as he was eating a double layer of chocolate cake, he had to restrain from pigging it out because when he sees chocolate he just pigs out, but he is has to be a bit formal eating this chocolate cake because this is a a girl he doesn't know, and he doesn't wanted to lose his repuation of a Li-clan Leader.   
Sakura bangs were hanging down low covering her eyes," I know you have magic..Syaoran.." she mumbled but loud enough to let Syaoran hear it.Syaoran droped his fork on to his plate, his eyes widen so much," H-H-How do you know I have magic or not? " he asked.   
"Because....I can sense it Syaoran, its also a very powerful green aura am I corrected." Sakura still didn't show her face.Syaoran was in a state of shocked but then he smiled   
" Yes, you are correct Sakura, but then I would wanted to asked you, That Guy is not you brother is he?" Syaoran smiled.   
"Uhh...." Sakura stammered,how did he found out that Eriol isn't her brother," No, he isn't..He's actually my husband, but how do you know?" Sakura confessed.   
'Ah - ha..So she is a Married woman, too bad I can't make a move...but then I again I can't because I wouldn't know what Tomoyo would do.' Syaoran thought, " well...when you were taking me to the dining room I saw a wedding picture hanging down the hallway, and it looks like you and your husband."   
Sakura blushed..."Oh hehe, Glad you notice I guess?" Sakura placed her fork down," Well don't I show you something?" Sakura said as she stood up.   
"Sure..as long as your husband doesn't get mad."   
"Nah..its okay..I'll take all the blame..I don't often talk to friend or make friends because of him" Sakura looked sadly at the floor.   
Syaoran stood up and walk to Sakura,Sakura started to walk into the hallway. 

Momments later, Sakura led, Syaoran into her room.Surely it was BIGGER than the guest room( Err..Okay That was a Stupid Statement I wrote of course the Mistress' Room are bigger than the guests room > ) . Sakura started to waltz a bit in her big giant room.Syaoran just admired the way Sakura was dancing in her room.Sakura went over to her drawer and got something out and went infront of Syaoran.   
" You know when I said something about Magic Right Syaoran?"   
" Yes?"   
" Well I have Magic too, infact I am the Card Mistress , who owns the Clow Cards, but I transform them into "Sakura Cards" ^^" Sakura explained as she held the Sakura book infront of Syaoran.   
Syaoran was surprised and shocked, his misson was to come over here, search for the Card Mistress and asked her to borrow the Clow Book and bring it back to Hong Kong and let the Li-Clan know that the Cards are in Good Hands and are safe. now he never knew his mission would finished this easily." Oh So your the Card Mistress...." Syaoran whispered.   
Sakura was confused what does he mean," Oh so your the Card Mistress.....?" Sakura whispered," Uhh....."   
Syaoran just chuckled a bit," Well you see, My Mission was come over to Japan search for the Card Mistress and asked her if I can borrowed the Clo-Er..Sakura Book and bring it back to Hong Kong and showed the Li-clan that the cards are are in good hands and return to Japan and thanked the CardMistress which you."   
" Oh Thats Seems Easy and You are welcome to borrow the book and bring it back later" Sakura smiled warmly, which made Syoaran blushed. 

Later Kero Pop out of the washroom. " KON-*hic*-NICHI-*hic*-WA MIN-*-hic*NA-*hic*-SAN!!!!!!!!!!" He said in his oh-so-cute-cheerful-voice. he must have drank alot of soap water....because he was a choking on his words.Sakura sweatdropped.Syaoran just looked at the flying animal." Is this your new pet?" Syaoran questioned. Sakura just told him," Uhh..Surpriseily...Thats..Keroberos the Guardian of the Seal." She said in not such a clam voice,because Keroberos is suppose to be a surpreme animal..unlike this pathetic animal, so it was kinda of an embrassment."Uhh this Stuffed animal is the Guardian beast of the seal?..." Syaoran pointed the animal and hold back his laughter.Kero was getting angry cuz he could sense that Syaoran was gonna laugh,because he was a stuffed animal and so he bite him on his fingure, really hard. 

**"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"** Syaoran screamed in pain and start yelling in pain, **" DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT YOU STUFFED ANIMAL ?!?!"**

Kero ignored his screaming," Yea I know EXACTLY how much pain you are feeling you brat" Kero gave a glared to Syaoran. Sakura was trying her best to calm them down, since it looked like the house was going to fall down. 

" YOUR GOING DOWN STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!!!"   
"BRING IT ON COWARD!!!!" 

After minutes of fighting the door opened a bit and it was Maid Rika again," Miss Sakura, There is a phone call for the visitor Li Syaoran." Sakura sweatdropped and didn't open the door further cuz she doesn't wanted Rika to find out what's going on in her room, " Very well Rika, Thank you I'll report it to him sooner or later" Sakura closed the door. she just started at the guys fighting and said," SLIENT " Sakura smiled at the Two Fighters, they couldn't talk and Syaoran was curious, at how Sakura did that, and of course Sakura knew he was thinking of that, she just went by Syaoran and told him, " Its one of the Sakura cards I learn how to use it without a wand" Sakura winked. Now Sakura had power, " Now hear this, I will give you back your voices if you only follow these rules for today, NO FIGHTING ANYMORE" Sakura explained ," PROMISED!!!??" She asked again. Syaoran and Kero did the Cross My Heart and Hope to Die Sign. " I do Make myself clear do I? " Sakura asked them on last time. Kero and Syaoran nodded. Sakura became all cheerful," GREAT" and Sakura just snapped her fingures. and they both gotten their voices back. 

" Oh by, the way Syaoran, There is a phonecall for you downstairs I think you should head down there." Sakura said   
" Right...and Thank you for letting me borrowed the Clow Cards I'll make arrangements for tomorrow for leaving Japan and return in one week with the cards in good condition." Syaoran left with the cards.   
Sakura stood there and said," Great...!" 

Syaoran walked down the stairs and happily actually because he was almost done his mission and it seems like a chinch to him as he picked up the phone.   
"Wei? Wo shi Li XiaoLang ( Hello I am Li Syaoran ) " Syaoran nodded and what he heard next he dropped the phone...He covered his mouth and mutter," Oh My God, No....." 

@@@>>>-----@@@   
Mwhahahha Cliffhanger now isn't it...Okay not really..DO YOU WANNA KNOW why Syaoran dropped the phone, because its not typical of someone dropping the phone and muttering omg no ^^;;...okay..sometimes..yea I drop the phone cuz I am clumsy...So Any of you Had ENJOYED the Short Chapter..?No.Yes.No.Yes. No Okay NO ^^;; HEHE Well You tell me in your review..I'm too lazy to put quotes now..cuz..yea I am a Lazy Bum Mwhahah.  
  
  
ALSO I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES AND CHINESE AND MY GRAMMAR AND...MY SPELLING MISTAKES   
  
**!!!!REVIEW!!!!** -- hehe ^^;; Yea..Just do what the signs says.. ^^;;   
@@@>>>-----@@@   
  



End file.
